Garoto Perfeito
by Prih.Haruno
Summary: Fic baseado em crepusculo com o casal NaruHina


Eu estava no caminho para o aeroporto, minha mãe estava ao meu lado no carro tentando ainda me convencer a ficar. As janelas estavam abertas e o vento entrava livremente mexendo em meus cabelos lisos, fazendo com que os fios pretos azulados e compridos teimassem em ficar no meu rosto. Olhei para cima, sentiria falta do azul e das nuvens que desenhavam o céu, mais principalmente sentiria falta dos raios brilhante e dourados do sol. Usava meu vestido preferido, batia em meus joelhos, era rodado e o tom branco destacava meus olhos perolados, resolvi usar ele como despedida, pois sabia que durante um tempo não poderia usá-lo.

No lado no norte da vila da folha, há uma cidadezinha chamada Konaha, a cidade vivia sempre em baixo de nuvens frias. E era lá que me exilava, definitivamente detestava Konaha, eu adorava o sol quente e o calor da vila da areia.

- Hina – chamou minha mãe, ela estava com os olhos marejados e me olhava entrar no avião – você não precisa ir se não quiser.

Minha mãe era parecida comigo, tirando os cabelos curtos e as rugas que teimavam em aparecer com o tempo. Quando vi as lagrimas correndo pelo seu rosto me deu um aperto no coração. Como poderia deixá-la sozinha? Como viveria sem seus beijos de boa noite? Ou sem suas broncas? Sabia que ela tinha o Genma mais mesmo assim...

- eu quero ir mãe – olhei fundo em seus olhos castanhos

- certo, mande lembranças minhas ao Hiash, e fale para Hanabi ligar para mim

Claro tinha me esquecido de minha irmãzinha de 10 anos, não querendo ser má ou injusta, mais ela é uma peste, mais confesso que amava aquela pirralha encrenqueira

- eu digo sim.

- logo nos veremos – prometeu – quando quiser voltar me ligue, virei correndo

Sabia bem o quanto seria difícil essa promessa, pois os sonhos do homem que amava estava em jogo.

- ficarei bem mãe – falei tentando acalmá-la – não se preocupe – não consegui segurar as terríveis lagrimas – eu te amo – disse enquanto a abraçava

Minha mãe me abraçou de uma forma tão terna, parecia que sentia que não ia me ver tão cedo. Logo entrei no avião, há vi desaparecer.

O vôo da vila da areia ate a vila da folha levava 10 horas, foi um tormento para mim, odiava voar. Deus quando fez o mundo deixou bem claro as regras, pássaros receberam asas para voar, e homens pés para ficar em terra firma, não havia falado nada de o homem tentar dominar os céus, mais como se valesse algo para eles, concordava perfeitamente com Deus, voar definitivamente não era para mim.

- senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos, pousaremos em breve – falou a aeromoça.

Graças a Deus, não vi a hora que colocar meus pés no chão, era bem capaz de descer desse avião e beijar o asfalto quando o visse, mais sabia que minha timidez não deixaria, então o melhor era apenas agradecer em silencio. Logo aquele avião pousou, desci dele e logo em seguida pode avistar meu pai me esperando no portão de embarque, não me contive, corri para abraçá-lo.

- Papai

- Como foi de viajem? – pergunto meu pai me retribuindo o abraço e sorrindo

- foi bem papai. Estava como saudades

- Também estava bonequinha – nossa como sentia saudades do apelido que meu pai me chamava, alias sentia falta e muita dele

- como esta a Hanabi? – perguntei curiosa

- olhei você mesmo – meu pai se afastou mostrando uma garotinha de 10 anos, olhos perolados e cabelos castanhos

- Hina – falou enquanto me abraçava

- oi flor, como você esta?

- bem

- Bom minhas filhas vamos indo que já esta tarde – falou meu pai nos guiando para o carro.

A viagem foi tranqüila, meu pai estava conversando comigo, enquanto minha irmã dormia no banco de traz

- então como vão as coisas papai?

- vão indo bem, principalmente na delegacia – claro, avia me esquecido por completo que por traz do homem divertido que era o meu pai, existia um xerife muito linha dura e durão, mais isso eu consegui reverter fácil.

- e a Hanabi? Aprontando ainda?

- imagina – disse olhando para mim – ela só entrou no canil da cidade e soltou todos os cães alegando ser contra crueldades com os animais – não agüentei tive que rir. Era bom demais estar com meu pai e minha irmã.

- è pai, tomos uma protetora dos animais em casa

- Pois é, e isso me dá medo. Nem as baratas me deixa matar.

- credo – ok eu tinha certo medo, ou melhor, pavor desse bichinho nojento

- ela não pega na barata, pois tem nojo mais manda eu colocá-la para fora

- o que o senhor faz?

- quando ela vira as costas eu mato o bicho – não me contive e ri novamente.

Logo mais pode avistar a placa da entrada da cidade "bem vindos a Konaha", ok acabou de começar o inferno, uma garota nova em uma cidade nova onde não conhecia praticamente ninguém, esta certo que vinha de vez em quando aqui, mais agora estava vindo para ficar. Começava já a avistar as luzes da cidade, 15 minutos depois estávamos parando em frente de casa, olhei com saudades para aquela casa que me trazia varias lembranças, possuía dois andares, se me lembrava bem em baixo havia uma sala com lareira, uma cozinha e uma sala de jantar, no andar de cima tinha três quartos, um meu, outro de minha irmã e a suíte do meu pai, e um banheiro que iria dividir com hanabi. Quando entrei em casa, pode ver na lareira fotos minhas de quando era pequena, definitivamente sabia que devia implorar a meu pai para que tirasse aquilo dali, era mico demias, mais deixaria isso para amanhã. Entrei em meu quarto, estava como havia deixado, ou não? Possuía uma cama de casal, uma mesinha de cabeceia, uma mesa de estudo, um computador positivo... Para tudo, positivo? Tenho que agradecer a meu pai, mais voltando ao quarto, e um guarda – roupa, e claro uma janela. Olhei para minhas malas e logo depois para cama, fiz mamãe mandou mentalmente e deu cama, então não tive outra escolha, como se eu quisesse outra, e fui dormir, pois sabia o dia longo que seria amanhã;

Um barulho horrível me acordou, era o bendito despertador avisando que era hora de levantar, minha vontade era de jogá-lo janela a fora, mais me controlei, primeiro, pois ainda estava meio dormindo e segundo tinha aula. Levantei lentamente com a melhor vontade do mundo e fui tomar meu banho, fiquei em baixo do chuveiro, aquilo esvaziava meus pensamentos, ate serem dramaticamente cortados pelo bater na porta

- Hinata – era minha querida irmãzinha, estou sendo sarcástica de novo – morreu ai foi? Quero tomar banho

Desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha logo abrindo a porta e falando a ela

- desculpe te decepcionar, mais continuo viva – ri da cara que ela fez. Enquanto Hanabi tomava seu banho eu realizava minha higiene pessoal. Fui para meu quarto, peguei no guarda-roupa uma blusa azul, uma casaco branco e uma calça jeans, 15 minutos depois estava descendo as escadas e indo em direção a cozinha, logo que entrei vi meu pai e minha irmã comendo.

- bom dia – disse com um sorriso no rosto

- bom dia – disse meu pai retribuindo o sorriso – vai lá fora ver o presente que te espera

Sou muito curiosa, confesso, por isso não me agüentei e corri para fora, mas antes de chegar ao local desejado escorreguei na calçada já coberta de gelo. Uma coisa devem saber calçada e Hinata não se combina, agora imagina calçada com gelo e Hinata? Imaginou? Não? Então não tente é doloroso demais. Tinha absoluta certeza que alguém lá em cima não ia com minha cara, mas me levantei do chão e fui em direção a uma camionete vermelha, ela era... Esquece, não vale a pena mentir nisso também, o que importava era que pegasse, assim eu esperava

- gostou? – perguntou meu pai se aproximando de mim

- ela anda? – perguntei olhando para ele

- sim

- amei – falei abraçado meu pai – obrigada

- de nada

- com quem Hanabi vai?

- comigo, a escola dela é caminho do meu trabalho.

Apenas dei um ate logo e segui em direção a minha escola, não demorou muito para ver ela, cercada de verde. onde havia me metido? Aquilo parecia o planeta alienígena. Estacionei minha camionete em uma vaga e segui para secretaria.

Quando entrei vi atrás do balcão uma mulher que devia ser a secretaria

- Bom dia – me disse sorrindo – você deve ser Hinata Hyuuga

- como sabe quem sou? – perguntei já assustada, será que essa estranha é vidente?

- Todos estavam esperando a filha mais velha do xerife Hyuuga voltar – ótimo, sou motivo de fofoca, algo novo sempre era, mais era algo que não queria. Ela me entregou os meus horários e um mapa para não me perder. Coisa que não adiantaria do jeito que sou se me dessem um mapa, uma bússola e ainda um guia, me perderia do mesmo jeito e não estou exagerando. Andava por um corredor cheio de adolescentes, estava perdida, novidade

- você deve ser Hinata Hyuuga - perguntou um garoto

Minha timidez me fez corar na hora, o garota era alto, cabelos e olhos negros, os cabelos eram presos em um rabo de cavalo alto que me lembravam um abacaxi, tive vontade de rir mais deixei passar, não queria ser grosa com alguém que mal conhecia

- sim

- Prazer sou Shikamaru Nara. Precisa de ajuda? – Graças a deus uma alma boa apareceu em minha frente.

- sim – respondi sorrindo

- qual seus primeiros horários?

- todos os três é química

- os mesmos que o meu, vamos – me disse e logo o segui. A aula de quimica foi boa, claro eu era CDF então amava tudo que mexia com calculo. O sinal avisando o recreio soava.

- vamos Hina – ele disse enquanto me arrastava para cantina

- onde esta me levando? – perguntei confusa

- acha mesmo que irei deixar minha nova amiga comer sozinha? Não

Ele me levou a uma mesa onde se encontrava um grupo grande de adolescentes.

- pessoal essa é minha nova amiga Hinata

- Prazer hinata – gritou um menino estranho, possuía as sobrancelhas juntas de taturana, cabelos negros e um penteado que parecia uma tigela, fez todos do refeitório olhar para mim. Corei na hora

- Para de ser chato Lee – disse uma menina de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e olhos igualmente castanho, muito bonita por sinal – prazer Hina, sou Tenten

- o pucca, sai da frente e apresente a sua nova amiga – disse um menino muito bonito, seus cabelos eram negros e compridos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, os olhos eram perolados. Espera ai, conheço esse garoto é o

- Neji? – perguntei o olhando

-hinata? – ele olhou para mim – Hinata – agora ele gritava, levantou e me deu um abraço chamando a atenção novamente de todos me fazendo corar mais do que já estava, se isso era possível.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou uma menina de olhos verdes, cabelo loiros e presos em quatro Maria Chiquinha, observação ela estava abraçada com Shikamaru

- Sim Temari, ela é minha prima – disse Neji enquanto me soltava e ia abraçar Tenten, espera será que meu primo estava namorando? Não, não pode ser. Neji Hyuuga comprometido. Era mentira

- Por que não disse que tinha uma prima tão linda neji? – perguntou um garoto de pele branca, olhos e cabelos negros

- Não sei a onde ela é bonita Sai – agora quem falou era uma menina alta de cabelos vermelhos, já havia arrumado uma inimiga, mais que saco, e que garota nojenta.

- O Sai tem razão Karin, ela é Linda – falou Lee me fazendo corar mais ainda, mais logo resolvi resolver, nossa ficou estranho, mas tudo bem, como falava tinha que descobrir se meu priminho durão o senhor Nunca irei me apaixonar estava namorando

- Neji você e a Tenten estão namorando?

- não – respondeu na maior cara limpa ainda abraçando Tenten

- como é projeto de Hyuuga? – disse Tenten se soltando dos braços dele, aquilo me fez segurar uma risada – que historia é essa?

- deixa de ser chata Pucca – disse enquanto tentava abraçar tenten novamente e consegui ma ela ainda tentava sair dos braços do meu primo – Sim, Hinata estamos namorando.

- agora gostei – falou Tenten enquanto abraçava Neji

- agora você me abraça né – disse indignado ou se fazendo de indignado, tanto faz.

- Cala boca- disse a morena beijando meu primo.

- Problemáticos – disse Shikamaru fazendo todos rir, acabei de descobrir a marca registrada do Shikamaru a palavra Problemática. Todos se acalmaram e se sentaram, me sentei ao lado de Tenten, e foi ali sentada no refeitório, cercada de alunos como o Shikamaru diz problemáticos, que os vi pela primeira vez.

Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa mais afastada possível dos outros, eram cinco. Não comia e nem bebia, e não ficavam me encarando como os outros. Mais não foi isso que me chamou atenção neles.

Eles não se pareciam em nada. Dos três garotos um era grandalhão, musculoso ate de mais, alto ate de mais. Tinha cabelos cor de bronze e arrepiados. Outro era da mesma altura só que mais magro, mais mesmo assim possuía músculos invejáveis, seus cabelos eram negros e arrepiados atrás enquanto na frente era liso, o terceiro era o mais juvenil, o mais baixo, menos musculoso, menos magro, os cabelos dourados eram desalinhados. Ele parecia ser mais novo que os outros que aparentavam esta na faculdade.

As garotas eram o oposto. A loira era maravilhosa. Ela tinha um corpo invejável daqueles que só se vê em capas de revistadas de biquíni. Daquelas que faziam as outras garotas se sentirem mal consigo mesmo só por estar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Era alta e mesmo assim usava um salto que a deixava mais exuberante, um salto que eu não me imaginava nele com certeza, um salto 16 cm. Os cabelos dourados eram lisos e batiam nas costas, as pontas eram enroladas, senti uma pontada de inveja, ela era perfeita. A outra lembrava uma fada ou um anjo, era miúda, pequena, a feição do rosto era delicada, mais mesmo assim possuía um corpo perfeito, cintura fina, seios médios, pernas torneadas, quadril largo, igual a outra garota so que convenhamos a loira possuía bem mais seios. Seu cabelo tinha um tom exótico eram rosados caindo em delicados cachos que batiam no quadril. Apesar de ser mais baixa ela não usava um salto igual a da loira, mais usava uma sapatilha delicada que me lembrava pés de Barbie.

Mais ao mesmo tempo eram tão parecidos – todos eram pálidos, possuíam olhos negros apesar da variação do tom dos cabelos. Possuíam olheiras bem arroxeadas, parecia que estavam se curando de um nariz quebrado. Mais o nariz, e todas as partes de seus corpos eram perfeitos.

Mais não era por isso que os olhavas. Olhava porque seus rostos tão diferentes, tão parecidos, eram devastador e inumanamente belos. Rostos que não podia se encontrar em qualquer lugar, somente em capas de revistas ou pintados por algum artista romântico. Era difícil falar quem era o mais belo.

Estavam distantes, distantes de todos ali, do mundo exceto deles mesmo. Enquanto observava eles, pode ver a garota que parecia um anjo se levantar da mesa e andar com passos largos e delicados digno de uma bailarina assim dizendo, com uma bandeja na mão, observei os passos de dança dela ate chegar ao lixo e jogar o bandeja no mesmo, logo depois indo em direção a porta dos fundos, logo mais a loira levantou e fez o mesmo percurso da rosada, ela andava lindamente, mexia o quadril dando um ar mais sensual a ela, logo se juntou a rosada que a esperava na porta, quando se encontraram seguiram juntas para algum lugar, Logo voltei meus olhos para os meninos novamente.

- quem são eles? – perguntei a Tenten

- quem? – ela me perguntou mais logo vi de quem falava – ah! O menino ruivo é Gaara Hotake, o moreno é Sasuke Hotake e o loiro é Naruto Hotake, são filhos adotivos do Dt° Kakashi Hotake e de sua esposa. As meninas que acabaram de sair são Ino e Sakura Haruno. A loira é a Ino e a de cabelos rosa a Sakura. As meninas são irmãs mesmo, são sobrinhas da Tsunade, esposa do Dt°, os pais delas morreram em um acidente e Tsunade ficou com a guarda delas.

- Eles são bonitos – falei enquanto voltava a observá-los

- São sim. Mais todos estão comprometidos. Sasuke namora a Sakura e o Gaara a Ino.

- e o pior moram juntos – Karin entrou na conversa

- mais mesmo assim eles não são parentes.

- tanto faz – disse com ar de ignorância, aquela menina já era ignorante então não fez diferença – a tal Sakura que tem sorte o Sasuke é um pedaço de mal caminho, ainda roubo para mim

- só em sonhos Karin – disse Temari rindo – primeiro ele te dispensou varias vezes. Segundo ele ama a namorada e terceiro se você chegar perto dele, Sakura não vai apenas ameaçá-la

- como assim somente ameaçá-la? - perguntei

- Karin deu em cima do Moreno no mês passado, mais ele nem deu bola, a Sakura viu e quando chegou perto disse que se ela se aproximasse do namorado dela ela iria acordar em um hospital

- ate parece que aquela tampinha faria algo comigo

- aquela tampinha que você morre de inveja

- eu não, sou mais eu

- mais o Sasuke não, e convenhamos ela é muito mais linda que você ou de qualquer outra garota daqui, alem de ser muito gentil

- vocês já conversaram? – agora eu que me intrometia

- sim, ela senta comigo na aula de Inglês, ela é quieta, mais nunca falto com respeito comigo alem de ser inteligente.

- Legal.

- eu sou mais o ruivo – agora quem falava era alguém que nem conhecia, uma menina alta de cabelos castanhos, muito bonita

- Matsuri, você sabe bem que a Ino não é de se levar na brincadeira

- to nem ai, eu fico na mesma sala que ele na aula de biologia então tiro uma casquinha.

- como? – pergunta Tenten

- Olhar não arranca pedaços

- Mas voltando ao assunto, eles não são um pouco velhos para serem adotados?

- e são. O Sasuke, o Gaara e Ino têm 18 anos, enquanto o Naruto e a Sakura 17.

- eles sempre moraram em Konaha?

- não se mudaram esse ano.

Enquanto os examinava com os olhos o garoto loiro, o Naruto se virou para mim e me olhou, com olhos de virei a cara corada.

- o loiro é muito bonito

- e é. Mais não tente nada, parece que nenhuma garota é boa bastante para Naruto Hotake.

Olhei novamente para o menino, agora ele sorria e não olhava mais para mim. Logo mais os três garotos se levantaram e seguiram juntos para fora, todo andavam graciosamente, ate o grandalhão. Logo o sinal havia batido, minha próxima aula seria Biologia, Temari também iria para minha sala, então fui com ela. Neji e Tenten tinha aula de Fisica então também saíram juntos, os outros teriam período livre já que o professor havia faltado. No caminho descobri como era bom conversar com Temari. Antes de entra na sala, pode ver Sasuke e Sakura em frente a sala do 2° ano de física, ele abraçava ela pela cintura enquanto a rosada mantinham seus braços em seu pescoço e seu rosto enterrado no peitoral definido dele. Ela parecia uma criança ao lado do namorado que provavelmente teria 1,85 enquanto a rosada media aproximadamente 1,65, ao lado deles estava o loiro que eu achei lindo, ele olhou novamente para mim me fazendo corar muito, logo vi a loira magnífica chegar no mesmo lugar de mãos dadas com Gaara. Sasuke soltou sakura, a mesma entro na sala de Fisica enquanto os outros três seguiam para suas salas,Naruto deu um simples aceno para os irmãos e vez algo de aborreceu Sakura, pois a vi mostrar a língua para o loiro, ele veio em minha direção com um sorriso no rosto e balançando a cabeça, ele entro na mesma sala que eu, mais antes ele me olhou com aqueles olhos negros, fiquei hipnotizada. Entrei logo em seguida na minha sala, pois Temari já havia me puxado para dentro, olhei em redor, todas as carteiras ocupadas, menos a de Naruto Hotake. Suei frio, mais não havia escolha fui e me sente ao seu lado, assim que puxei minha cadeira ele se encolheu mais no quanto, pela sua cara parecia que algo fedia, ele prendia a respiração e cerrava suas mãos. Levei meu cabelo discretamente no nariz, não fedia, tinha cheiro de morango, meu xampu preferido, a aula foi longa, em todos os 45 min. Ele olhava seguidas vezes para o relógio e estava inquieto, quando bateu o sinal ele se levantou em um pulo e foi para fora da sala como um jato, fiquei surpresa será que ele passava mal? Mais resolvi esquecer deve ser só problemas, fui em direção a secretaria, ao entrar ele estava lá dentro, tentava de todas as formas mudar o horário de biologia, eu não acreditava que era por minha causa, de certo ocorreu algo antes de que chegasse, eu me olhou, os olhos ainda negros, se virou pra a secretaria e com uma voz que parecia sinos disse

- deixa quieto, já que não tem jeito – pegou seu matéria e sai da sala.

Fiquei atômica, mais logo fui tirada de meus pensamentos, resolvi sai dali imediatamente. Quando cheguei no estacionamento pode ver que não tinha ninguém, mais ele continuava lá, esperando a sua família, ele me olhou novamente não consegui tirar meus olhos dele dessa vez, logo vi Sakura chegar e pular nas costas do irmão enquanto apertava a bochecha de Naruto, o mesmo desviou os olhos de mim e sorrio para a irmã, ela desceu de suas costas e se sentou na capota do carro, pegou uma lixa da bolsa e começou lixar as unhas. Saindo do colégio vi Gaara, Sasuke e Ino, o casal estava de mãos dadas, ao chegar no carro Sasuke pegou a rosada no calo com uma só mão como se ela fosse feita apenas de pano e não pesasse nada e a levantou fazendo a mesma tirar sua concentração das unhas, Ino passou por ela, Sakura ainda estava abraçada com Sasuke, tirou as lixas das mãos da rosada e começou a lixar suas próprias unhas, logo em seguida Sasuke a levou para dentro do Volvo prata que era do irmão mais novo e a colocou atras, Gaara e ino entraram em seguida, Gaara e Ino se sentara, atrás junto com sakura, enquanto Sasuke sentou na frente junto com Naruto, o loiro entro no carro e deu partida, agora saiam do estacionamento e eu os perdi de vista. Resolvi ir para casa, entrei no carro, logo cheguei em casa, meu pai e nem minha irmã havia chegado, graças a Deus, fui para o quarto, sabia que teria um dia longo amanhã


End file.
